


【土冲】【青葱】初体验

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 17年冲诞生贺小破车，双处设定，无剧情无逻辑





	【土冲】【青葱】初体验

夜色正好，正当两人四肢纠缠忘情亲吻天雷勾动地火的时候，土方突然停了下来，面露难色。“你在发什么呆啊土方先生……”总悟眯着红眸，嘴里含糊不清地埋怨着恋人不够热情，在对方柔软的唇上不轻不重的地咬了一口。  
  “……所以说……接下来该怎么做……”  
  看着黑发男人认真地在为此事苦恼的样子，总悟忍不住嗤笑道：“什么啊，我忘记土方先生也是处男了……”  
  “你这乳臭未干的小子没资格笑话我……”已经27岁即将步入大叔行列的土方迄今为止还没有碰过任何女人的痛处被无情戳中，恼火地想封上面前臭小鬼不饶人的嘴。“哎呀生气了？”总悟愉悦地翘高嘴角，把手伸进土方的浴衣里，轻巧地握住那根已经勃起的阴茎。“唔！”土方被这突如其来的“杀必死”惊得差点破功，而平时只跟左手有过亲密接触的小土方很争气地涨大了几分，热切地回应总悟的爱抚。  
  “啊啦，土方先生的尺寸可不小呢~”并不算宽大的手掌堪堪包裹住柱身，上下撸动着，已经变得硬挺的肉刃的热量传递到掌心，有些烫。总悟用修长的手指细细描摹着上面的纹理褶皱，在心里默默感叹土方先生的老二真是丁随主人，呆板无聊得很，一点调拨都经受不起，可偏偏尺寸可观，颜色也鲜亮，和自己毛都还没怎么长齐的小兄弟没法比。越想越不爽，手上的动作也不免变得粗暴起来。“喂，喂。”土方吃痛，命根子还被总悟攥在手里，不好动弹，只能抬手捏了捏总悟的脸颊，把明显不专心的他拉回现实。  
  啧，手感还挺好的。  
  总悟一脸无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛，装出一副纯良无害的小白兔模样：“我太用力了？抱歉抱歉，我还以为土方先生是那种被沾着辣椒水的皮鞭抽也会喊着‘好爽'的抖m公猪呢……”“你这个抖s小鬼给我适可而止一点。”额头上已经爆出十字路口的土方强忍怒火，刚才两人营造出的和谐气氛显然被此时不合时宜的日常斗嘴破坏掉了。  
  眼看着这场短暂的温存进行不下去了，而被某个“撩完就跑”的抖s惹起的欲望仍高涨着得不到释放，土方烦躁地抓了抓头发，认命地起身准备去浴室自行解决顺便抽根烟冷静一下。  
  谁知还没站起身，手臂便被大力地狠拽了一下，土方好不容易靠着墙壁稳住身形，即将脱口而出的脏话却因栗发少年下一步的动作惊得咽了下去。只见总悟撩起土方的浴衣下摆，不由分说地将他火热高挺的性器含进口中。  
  卧槽这小子今天吃错药了吗？！  
此时的总悟跪坐在土方两腿中间，正卖力地吞吐着他的性器，湿润紧致的口腔包裹住肉刃，双手流连于根部处两颗浑圆饱满的囊袋，一波波触电一般的快感侵袭着土方的大脑，几乎吞噬掉他的理智。为别人口交这种事总悟还是第一次干，理论知识都是从小黄书里看来的，没什么实践经验，难免会显得青涩生疏，过不一会就感到双腮酸胀，可是当看到平日里不苟言笑的鬼之副长因为自己而露出动情的表情时，又莫名感到心情舒爽。总悟扬起脸，汗水打湿了他的刘海，斜斜地贴在额头上，他用看似茫然而天真的眼神望向土方，更是为眼前这个本就忍得辛苦的黑发男人添了一剂强力春药。  
  被即将决堤的欲望折磨得快要发疯的土方情不自禁地抓住总悟的头发，大力地向前抽送，总悟尽力收缩着口腔，可还是经受不住这样剧烈的冲撞，红眸半眯，嗓子眼挤出几声压抑的呜咽，淫靡的水声和粗重的喘息声不绝于耳，空气中弥漫着情欲的味道。直到土方快要到达顶端想退出来时，总悟却不肯松嘴，灵巧的舌头在即将爆发的肉刃上来回打转，极用心地舔舐着。而猩红的眼珠子则上剔着，土方从中看到了一抹狡黠的光。“总悟……你别这样……”土方瞬间明白了这坏小子的企图，登时窘迫得满脸通红。总悟含着土方的东西发出了一声轻呵，然后用力一嘬，喷薄而出的浓精便顺势被总悟全盘接收。  
  “总悟，快吐出来！”已经疲软的性器终于得到解放后，土方脸上显露出慌张急切的神色。  
  鬼知道那玩意吃下去对身体有没有什么不良影响啊！  
  “晚了哦。”总悟露出一个奸计得逞的笑，伸舌舔去了嘴边溢出的白浊。  
  “你还真是……”土方扶额:他到底知不道自己在做多么犯规的事情啊……  
  经过这么一折腾，总悟的下面也已经支起了小帐篷。当土方准备伸出手去帮总悟纾解欲望时，总悟却眼神一暗，抓住土方的手臂，借着巧劲往自己这边一带，成功的把毫无防备的土方拽倒在地。自己则抬腿跨坐在土方身上，屁股隔着布料和小土方来了个亲密接触。  
  整个过程一气呵成，就像之前演练了无数遍一样。天知道总悟很早就想这么做了——在一个没有任何人打扰的时间地点，把土方先生压倒在地，居高临下地欣赏黑发男人脸上浮现的惊恐表情，然后把锋利冰冷的刀刃抵在他脖子上的大动脉处……  
  真可惜啊，身边没有刀。  
  总悟歪着头笑笑，琢磨着现在想这些事情果然还是太煞风景了吧，话说之前土方先生说过什么来着？        
男人之间要怎么做？  
  那当然是………  
  总悟气定神闲地剥掉了自己身上所有的衣服。  
  少年刚刚发育成熟的姣好身躯赤裸裸地呈现在眼前，这足以令人血脉喷张的冲击性画面映在土方的深蓝色眸中，他感到自己蠢蠢欲动的阳具又颤巍巍地挺立起来了，尽管如此，土方表面上还是一派平静淡漠，清心寡欲的模样。  
  总悟接下来要干什么，土方已经差不多猜到，但他并不惊讶，甚至在内心深处生出几分隐隐的期待感来。  
  既然他那坏心眼的小恋人准备胡闹一番，那他便包容他，纵容他。  
  总悟双手撑着地面，股间被带着热度的硬物抵住，他不安分地动了动屁股，在捕捉到土方脸上一闪而过的错愕后满意地笑了。  
  “发现破绽了哦。”  
  可是，还远远不够。  
  还想要看到更多……更多精彩的表情。  
  总悟俯下身去，亲吻土方的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，侵占他的口腔。唇舌交缠间，透明的津液沿着嘴角流下。  
总悟偏过脑袋，吮吸着土方柔软的耳垂。  
总悟啮咬着土方的喉结。  
总悟扯开土方的衣襟，舔吻着胸前两颗暗红的肉粒。  
总悟在土方紧实精壮的小腹上留下细细密密的吻。  
  可土方自始至终都是一副寡淡的神情，浓蓝色的眼睛里好似拥着一湾深邃的湖。  
  “土方先生这是在装死尸吗？那可就别怪我做出过分的事了。”总悟挑眉道。  
  土方等的就是这句话。  
  当总悟把土方的衣服尽数褪下，直起身子将自己的后穴抵在土方早就蓄势待发的性器上时，他勾了勾嘴角，轻浮地笑道：“不觉得恶心吗？”  
  土方没答话，只是扶住了总悟的腰。  
  总悟已经知道了土方的答案，便不再犹豫，试着沉下腰去容纳那根巨物，虽然阳具前端冒出的些许液体起到了一定的润滑效果，但不曾被光临过的后穴太过干涩紧致，仅仅只是吞下了伞状的前端，撕裂般的疼痛感还是随着骨髓蔓延到四肢百骸。土方见总悟紧紧蹙着两条好看的眉，心脏也跟着被揪起，他不由得出声道：“要是很疼的话就算了吧。”  
  “别小看我啊混蛋土方……”脸色惨白，背上覆着薄薄一层冷汗的总悟吃力地从牙缝里挤出这句话。思量着长痛不如短痛，于是撑着地面将腰部高高抬起，再重重的落下去，终是借着巨大的冲力将土方的阳具吞进了大半。随之而来的是令人窒息的强烈钝痛，总悟死死咬着下唇，他感到自己的里面已经出血了，不过有了血液的润滑，阳具的进出终于顺利了一些。  
  以前看黄色小电影里的0欲仙欲死的快活样怎么都跟现在好似在屁股里硬塞进一根烧红的烙铁痛得只想杀人的自己联系不起来。  
  不过现在如果要半途而废的话未免也显得太丢脸了。  
  这算哪门子做爱啊，分明是一场谁也不愿服输的拉锯战。  
  土方蠕动着嘴唇想说些什么，总悟懒得跟他废话，欺身上前以吻封缄。  
  待后穴差不多适应了以后，总悟尝试着小幅度地摆动着腰肢，下身的疼痛感虽然没有消减半分，但随之升腾起一阵不可名状的酥麻感令总悟无意识地哼哼了几声。少年软糯的鼻音像一根羽毛轻轻地刮搔着土方的心底，痒痒的，似乎在渴求着什么。  
  是温度，气味，声音……  
  太狡猾了。土方想。  
  在这么下去自己真的会被这个嚣张得不知天高地厚的小子牵着鼻子走。  
  于是他就着两人此时交合的姿势拥住了少年光滑白皙的脊背，趁少年恍然失神的当口抬起了后腰顺势前倾身体把他压在身下。  
  攻守交换，土方重新掌握了主动权。  
  察觉到穴内的男根又深入了几分，狭窄湿热的甬道被填得满满当当，总悟发出了一声惊呼，瞪大双眼难以置信地望向土方，然后堕入了一片深蓝色的漩涡。  
  总悟想自己肯定是疯魔了才会被土方先生那毫无章法的顶弄操到发出让自己羞耻得想分分钟切腹自尽的淫荡呻吟，甚至爽得连脚趾都蜷曲起来。他无法用语言去表述那种奇异的感觉，后穴被硬挺的性器蛮横地侵犯着，进出时翻出里面殷红的嫩肉，穴口周围的褶皱被撑平，体内分泌的肠液混着乳白色的粘稠精液被翻搅着发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的不堪声音，早已变得泥泞湿软得不像样子的后穴却像怎么都不满足似的不断收缩着，急切地索求更加粗暴的对待。  
  “唔……啊……土方先生……再快……”索性抛弃了不必要的矜持，嘴边逸出美妙的呻吟，总悟情不自禁地将双腿缠在土方腰上，双臂则环着他的脖颈，在男人的后背上留下几道红色的抓痕。土方见总悟脸上带着诱人的潮红，湿漉漉的眼睛美得摄人心魄，便再也无法忍耐，低下头温柔地吻去了总悟眼角渗出的生理泪水，连呼吸都变得粗重紊乱。土方凑到总悟耳边，用略带沙哑的低沉嗓音蛊惑着少年——  
  “总悟……叫我的名字。”  
  甬道深处的某点被碾压而过，像打开了某个极乐开关，所带来灭顶的酸麻快感席卷了全身，后穴一阵阵的剧烈收缩着，禁不起刺激的下身轻微地抖了抖，顶端吐出几滴幽露，总悟只感觉全身的血液都涌向了大脑，眼前失去了焦距，满世界都是跳动着的色彩斑斓的光点。  
  “哈啊……嗯……土，土方先生……”呢喃般的低吟声听起来像在对黑发男人告饶。  
  土方的心脏漏跳了一拍，但他并不打算就此放过他的小恋人。  
  大人的世界可是很肮脏的啊，总悟。           
  土方一手抚上总悟蜜色的胸膛，粗糙的指腹在少年柔嫩的乳尖上摁捻摩挲，直至它们变得充血肿胀、嫣红挺立，一手套弄着总悟下身那急欲得到爱抚的小家伙。总悟下身湿得彻底，鼓着青筋的性器在土方手掌中一跳一跳的，土方估摸着总悟快要射了，却用拇指堵住了出口。即将喷薄的精液却得不到释放，滋味并不好受，总悟在土方怀里抖个不停，浑身却像被抽干了力气一样软绵绵的，他撩起眼皮恨恨地瞪着对自己使坏的黑发男人。土方嘴角噙着一个意味深长的笑，挺身送腰有一下没一下地向上顶弄着，每次都故意在那极敏感的一点上结实地拖曳而过，总悟不受控制地向后仰去，脖颈划出一道刚劲优美的弧线。  
  似是被快感冲昏了头，总悟终于妥协般地轻声唤道：  
  “十四郎……”  
  土方低下头轻啄着少年的嘴唇，夸赞道：“乖孩子。”  
  土方松开了对总悟的禁锢，性器喷出的白色精液射在了土方小腹上。  
  总悟眨了眨水光潋滟的大眼睛，突然扑上前去报复性地啃咬着土方的两片薄唇，血腥气在嘴中蔓延，土方却像不知道疼似的扣住了总悟的后脑勺，遂加深了这个吻，两人像囚笼里的困兽一样疯狂地抵死缠绵，互不掩饰对彼此强烈的占有欲、征服欲，以及——  
  快要满溢出胸腔的爱意。  
  待两人嘴唇分离时带出了一根暧昧的银丝，土方把总悟还处在高潮余韵抖得像筛糠一样的双腿分开到最大，将自己的性器整根的抽出，再整根的没入，每一下用力的顶撞都深到极致，几乎要贯穿他。肠壁上的软肉温柔又强硬地包裹挤压着男人的性器，夹得土方又痛又爽，差点以为自己会断在里面。总悟随着土方的律动上下摇晃颠动起来，连呻吟声都被撞得支离破碎，下身也被撩拨得再次挺立起来了。  
  总悟恍惚间感觉自己正在一片欲海中浮沉，平静的海面下暗潮汹涌，可他没有挣扎，反而卸下了平日的乖戾，心甘情愿地耽溺其中，无法自拔。  
  土方揉捏着总悟挺翘的臀瓣，按住他劲瘦的腰身进行最后的冲刺，总悟摆动着身体做出迎合承欢的姿态，眯着眼睛断断续续地呻吟着：“啊……不……唔……不行……要去了……”  
  “射进来……全部给我……”颤抖的声线染上了哭腔。  
  随着肉体不断碰撞的声音，快感麻痹了彼此的神经，两人几乎同时达到了高潮，土方将滚烫的种子悉数灌入紧致的甬道深处，总悟闷哼一声，脱力地向后倒去，土方眼疾手快地将他一把捞在怀里。  
  之后他们又做了几次，总悟已经记不清了，他只感觉明明已经射不出什么东西了的下身仍硬得发疼，后穴更是恬不知耻地紧紧吸着土方的性器不肯松嘴，土方倒是精神格外充沛地搂着他，时而温柔时而凶狠地蹂躏着他湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。当快感再次袭来，总悟甚至产生一种被抛到高空的不真实感，他的意识已经混乱不堪，一股眩晕感涌上大脑，总悟索性两眼一闭，就这么不争气地昏了过去。  
  不知昏睡了多久，等到神志逐渐恢复清明的时候，已是深夜。总悟紧闭着双眼，嘴唇抿成一条线，浑身像灌了铅一样沉重，后穴的酸胀肿痛之感无时无刻不在提醒着他刚才发生了一场怎样激烈的性事。  
当然激烈了，自己的小雏菊都快被捅烂了好吗。总悟在心里讪讪地想。  
不过那种精液和汗液混在一起黏糊糊的感觉倒是被清爽的皂香所取代了，看来刚才已经被人清理过了……  
总悟脑补着土方先生笨手笨脚地帮自己洗澡的样子，情不自禁地笑出声来。  
“你在傻笑什么啊。”本来睡得不省人事的少年突然发出了杠铃般的笑声，吓得土方一个哆嗦，夹在手指间的烟掉在了被子上。  
“不告诉你~”总悟把烟捡起来叼在嘴上，伸长胳膊夺走了土方的打火机，对着上面没品的蛋黄酱图案翻了个白眼表示鄙夷，学着土方平时抽烟的样子熟练地点燃那根烟，猛吸一口——  
然后抖着肩膀咳成了傻逼。  
身体的颤抖拉扯到了后穴的伤口，火烧火燎地疼，总悟嘶嘶吸着凉气儿，一歪身子倒在土方怀里。土方一边忍笑一边轻轻拍着总悟后背帮他顺气，不知道这小子在抽什么风。  
浓郁的烟草香萦绕在鼻腔，是土方专属的味道。总悟慢慢地呼出一口气，侧过脸撒娇似的蹭了蹭男人厚实又温暖的胸膛，笑得没皮没脸：“明天我要翘班，土方先生。”  
土方一听这话气不打一处来，揉着总悟的栗子头数落道：“你还好意思跟我提这个？你每次巡逻的时候不是找个地方偷懒睡大觉就是去胡吃海塞，用的还是我的钱！”  
“烦死了啊老妈，也不看看是哪个叫土方的禽兽诱奸未成年人还把他的屁股捅开花啦？”总悟不耐烦地掏了掏耳朵，用欠揍的语气调侃道。  
“诱奸是什么鬼啊明明是你先骑到我身上的吧？！最后舒服得都晕过去了的人是谁啊？！”土方被总悟露骨的话语刺激得满脸通红，梗着脖子反驳道。  
“略略略，老处男。”总悟朝土方扮鬼脸，转过身去把整张脸埋在被子里，浅棕色的碎发下露出两只染上绯红的耳朵尖。  
搞什么啊，来自抖s星的混小子也会害羞吗。  
土方顿时没了脾气，俯身给总悟掖了掖被角。也许是因为太累了，总悟很快就进入了梦乡，嘴角还挂着餍足的笑容，蜷缩着身子像极了吃饱喝足以后躺在阳光下酣睡的猫。土方关掉一旁的壁灯，点燃了一根烟，没有刻意去吸，只是借烟头跃动的火光打量着总悟恬静的睡颜，内心深处生出几分怜爱。  
总悟在睡梦中皱了皱鼻子，嘟嘟囔囔地呓语着：“混蛋土方……说了多少次了……要叫我……冲田前辈……”  
土方望着自己幼稚又可爱的小恋人，哑然失笑。他拨开总悟额前柔软的发，在少年光洁的额头上轻柔地印了一个吻。  
“晚安，总悟。”  
嘛，明天的巡逻工作就交给山崎好了。  
The end.


End file.
